


Perfect in their own way

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Stuckony Smut Bingo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony's been a good boy. A very good one. And Steve rewards him for that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Perfect in their own way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony Server Smut Bingo, C3, Dirty Talk

“Daddy… need…”, Tony tried and flinched when Steve tapped his fingers harshly against Tony’s cheek. Not a slap but a warning.

“Want, Daddy, want! Please, let me…”, Tony tried, but whatever he was about to say trailed off into a deep groan when Steve put the vibrator on a higher setting.

Then he straddled Tony, careful to avoid any friction on the other man’s cock while making sure that Bucky could see everything.

Bucky, who was still sitting on his chair, not moving because Steve told him he wasn’t allowed to move, wasn’t allowed to speak or to touch. Bucky, who looked like innocence itself in his creamy white silk panties, just waiting to be ruined.

Such a shame that it wouldn’t come to it today. But then it was Bucky’s fault after all.

“That’s right, princess, isn’t it? Daddy knows what you need.”, Steve whispered, loud enough for Bucky to hear while nipping along Tony’s chin, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's mouth.

“You are allowed to want things because Daddy is nice, but that doesn’t mean you get them, right?” Steve asked while rubbing over the lace, knowing it must hurt, knowing how good it must feel.

“N..no, Daddy.”

“Good. Because what happens when a lil’ princess thinks they know what they need?”

Tony whined and Steve pressed a bit harder on the hard cock.

“They… god, they get punished. Locked in a cage and aren’t allowed to come or to take it off until Daddy says so.”

Bucky whimpered. Steve looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Bucky wanted to be here with them. He wanted to touch Tony. Make him feel good, too. But Bucky had always been the brattier of them, too. Steve knew that being locked in a cage wasn’t a punishment for Bucky. Neither that he wouldn’t be allowed to come. But the ‘No Touching’? That was harsh for him.

“That’s right, darling. And they won’t get Daddy’s cock, either. They’re just allowed to watch, seeing how a good boy gets taken apart.”

Steve peppered Tony’s face with another few kisses.

“But then, you’re not a good boy, either, right? More like a good little slut. My good little slut.”

„Yes. Your… s… slut.“ Tony stammered. A needy sound came from Bucky but Steve ignored him, relishing the way Tony humiliated himself, knowing how difficult it was for him. Steve starting stroking him through the panties.

“That’s right, darling. So good, so good for me. That means you can have a reward, darling. Would my beautiful princess like that?”

Tony keened and tried to press against his hand, so he took it away. Tony hadn’t chosen yet what reward.

“Yes, Daddy, please, oh god, please, just anything, hurts, Daddy, please…”

“Shh, everything’s good, darling. Daddy even will give you a few options, how does that sound?”

Tony just nods, tears streaming down his face. God, he looked so beautiful. 

“That’s good. You have two options. The first one is, that you will get to come while wearing the panties. You will ruin them for me like the good little slut you are. And then you will come once more. Or I will get you out of those panties and fuck myself on this lovely cock. You can come, but only after I’m done. What would you prefer?”

Tony moaned but otherwise stayed silent, his eyes wandering around. Steve knew better than to assume that Tony was just too far gone to notice it. His eyes landed on Bucky, who gladly stayed silent. Tony and Bucky, they played differently. They needed different things, almost like day and night. Bucky knew that even when he was down. Tony forgot. 

“Both options are a valid option, Tony.”, Steve reminded Tony gently and pulled his head the other direction, forced Tony to look at him instead of Bucky.

“Bucky liked different things, darling. And he’s not important right now. He’s been a bad boy and he gets punished. But you, you’ve been a very, _very_ good boy and therefore you can have a reward.”

It took Tony a few seconds to focus before he looked away again.

“One, please, if that’s okay.”

It was barely loud enough to hear, even for Steve. But that was okay.

“Such a good choice, darling.” Steve praised the other man and started stroking him again.

“Perfect one, actually. You can come anytime, gorgeous, whenever you want. Such a good slut, looking so good, just for me.”

Tony didn’t last long, a few strokes later he was already twitching and when Steve bit down on a nipple, just on the line to pain, Tony let out a loud moan, ruining the panties effectively. Only when Tony tried to squirm away, when it became too much, Steve stopped stroking, claiming his boyfriend's mouth in a slow kiss.

“Thank you, darling. That was so good. Now I’m gonna get you out of those panties first, okay? Don’t want to get you to get hurt, right?”

Tony shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. Steve smirked and put a finger under the thin lace on the side. It was cheap, at least cheap enough that Tony wouldn’t throw a fit wearing it and not so much that Bucky and Steve would suck in their breath at the price tag.

Then he twisted his finger and ripped the panties off, chuckling at the strangled moan that came out of Tony. Steve stood up and walked with the ruined panties over to Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widened.

Steve grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back.

“Open your mouth, whore,” Steve growled, changing his tone just like Bucky liked it. If Bucky wouldn’t wear the cage he would’ve ruined the satin already hours ago.

Bucky whimpered but opened his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. Steve grinned and bend right over Bucky before he spat in Bucky’s mouth. He felt a slight resistance, knowing Bucky wanted to turn away but couldn’t.

“Swallow, whore. That’s all you’ll get from me today. And then open your mouth again and stick your tongue out.”

Bucky moaned but did just what he was ordered to. Carefully, Steve bundled the panties up and placed the soiled side on Bucky’s tongue.

“And now be quite. I have a no use for a whore who can’t even keep their front hole shut.” Steve ordered before he slapped Bucky right across the face, hard enough to give a normal human a concussion.

Then he turned around to Tony, who watched them with wide eyes, already half-hard again.

“Ready for your next orgasm, darling? How about I suck you off, this time?” Steve asked softly, hearing the hitching in Tony’s breath and the slight suckling from Bucky. 

Both were perfect in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
